


The Church of Superman

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Church of Superman, Gen, I don't actually know where this is going, It's Clois in terms of Clark and Lois are a couple in this, Superman cultists, Thanks to the GOAT writerwriting, Warning: I don't know about journalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Clark delves into the world of Superman cultists.Partially inspired by "God v Superman" by writerwriting.





	The Church of Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God v Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853086) by [writerwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwriting/pseuds/writerwriting). 



> I actually have no idea where this is going. Ratings and tags may change as I figure this out. This might end up not being a very organized story.
> 
> Anyway, hope it's of some level of quality.

Traffic was clogging the streets, thus Clark was forced to ride his bike on the sidewalk. He was pedaling as fast as he could without running anyone over. He didn’t really notice the people he passed, until he caught sight of a peculiar man up ahead with a number of signs around him. He was wearing a green flannel suit, and his beard and hair were a little unkempt. He was offering flyers to the passer-by and giving a speech.

“…is trying to turn you away! They are all agents of the anti-Christ, Glen Woodburn!”

Clark practically screeched to a stop. Glen Woodburn, the “journalist” who leaked Lois’s original story on Superman and was now parading on the news as an expert? According to this guy, _he_ was the anti-Christ?

The man continued, “The reckoning will come for them! Turn your eyes away from their media! Close your ears to their lies!”

Clark took a moment to read the signs.

_‘SUPERMAN IS THE MESSIAH’_

A list of news channels and papers above the word _‘LIES’_ in bright red.

A picture of Woodburn with an ‘X’ over his face and the word ‘ _anti-Christ_ ’ superimposed.

_‘THE SECOND COMING IS HERE!’_

Clark stared straight ahead and rode past. He got about 10 feet away before the nagging kicked in. He wanted to know why. _Why?_

Knowing he might regret this, he parked his bike, pulled out his notebook and pen, and walked up to the man.

“Excuse me, Sir? I’m Clark Kent from the _Daily Planet_. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

He flashed his press badge.

“Daily Planet? Yeah, of course.”

“What is your name, Sir?”

“Douglass Finey.”

“Thank you. So…”

Clark glanced at the signs. He decided to go with his most pressing question.

“Why do you think Superman is the Second Coming of Christ?”

“He was sent by God to protect us and show us the right way to live. He smote the devils that tried to snuff out our existence. Look at his power. The resurrection. It can’t be denied.”

Clark opened his mouth, but remembered that he was here to interview, not interrogate. He shut his mouth and scribbled in the notebook.

“I see. And why do you think Glen Woodburn is the anti-Christ?”

“Parading himself on the news as a truther,” Finey scoffed, “He’s done nothing but agitate the allies of Superman, especially Lois Lane. He was the one who went on national television and revealed to the world that she knew Kal-El’s identity. When the nay-sayers were trying to crucify Superman, he jumped on board and spread ‘exclusives’ about our hero.”

“But what makes Woodburn different from other ‘nay-sayers’, as you call them?”

“He’s been there from the beginning, working against Superman. Insidiously inserting his way into every conversation, poisoning people’s minds.”

“Superman doesn’t seem to see Woodburn as an enemy. At least, he’s never talked about him.”

“It’s true, he hasn’t. But Superman has never been one to publicly denounce his opponents. He takes their attacks gracefully, knowing he’s in the right.”

Clark couldn’t even begin to tell him how wrong he was about that last part, but he took the quote anyway.

“Ok, that’ll be all,” he said, closing his notebook, smiling politely, and shaking his hand, “Thank you for your time, Mr. Finey.”

“No problem,” Finey said before handing him a flyer, “So, you’re from the _Daily Planet_? Do you know Ms. Lane?”

Clark hesitated, for some reason.

“We’re acquainted.”

“Could you tell her thank you? For all her work and support of Superman.”

Clark nodded.

“Have a good day,” he said.

“You, too.”

Clark walked away and glanced down at the flyer. _‘The Second Coming Is Here!’_

He was surprised at how mild-tempered Finey was. He’d been expecting a raving zealot. Perhaps, this would be a good topic for a story… “ _Profiles of Superman Cultists_ ”… “ _Inside the Church of Superman_ ”…


End file.
